legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hans the Puffin
Hans the Puffin is a character that hails from the Madagascar universe. Alongside Dr. Blowhole, he was Skipper's main archenemy and rival clashing with the penguin on several times. Now he seems to have joined forces with Skipper and the heroes against his former boss, Hunson Abadeer. Physical Appearance He looks like a penguin with the subtle difference of being taller, having different eyes and a larger break Personality Hans is a very intelligent, enigmatic and deceptive bird who has a personal history with Skipper as he is the reason the penguin cannot enter Denmark. He is also highly affable being able to charm others easily as he did when Skipper introducing him to his other penguins and Marlene as well as his friendship with Noob Salbot. The puffin is also a very capable fighter despite being small as he can fight Skipper evenly and potentially defeat him Appearances The V Team Island Adventure He made his debut as a member of Uka Uka's team, who was recruited by his lieutenant Brother Blood as a way of stopping Skipper due to his history. Hans alongside the villains fought Skipper, Bender and the others several times but failed as usual. The Great Time Travel Adventure He returned alongside old friend Savio to serve Hunson and Darkwarrior. He struck up a partnership with Noob Salbot and helped him with his ideas and then Noob informed him of his plan to betray the team , He told Hans to go through with it soon too, so they could continue their partnership. Soon afterwards Hans betrayed the team by helping The V Team and Heroes escape Joker and fought besides them. Hans decided to join the team to stop MD, with Noob being proud of him Hans sees Xmas coming and even for people like him and Noob they celebrate Christmas and they will help the captain with plans The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Hans returns once again to aid Dib, Skipper, Julian and the others against Discord and Sigma and is killed by Dr. Weil, Discord's main men and Weil's numbers Allies and enemies Friends: Noob, Dib, Bender, Skipper (used to be enemies), King Julian, Lizbeth, Milo, Bubbles, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, Edd, Boomer, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Heloise, Axel, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Luciuas, Dr. Doofenschimtz, Dr.Blowhole, Stewie Griffin, Oscar the Grouch, Scorpion, Emperor X, Raz, Crypto, R.J., Cassandra, Android 18, Sagat, Delta Squad, Megaman X, Hiscord, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, John Price Enemies: Hunson Abadeer, The Joker, Alternate Doofenschimtz, Savio, Dark Warrior Duck, Chuckles, Professor Hinkle, The Noid, Taurus Bulba, No Heart, Eggman Nega, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organization Trivia * Hans has worked for 3 villains in the past before turning to the heroes side: Dr. Blowhole, Uka Uka and Hunson Abadeer. * He hates Hoboken like Skipper does, * He, Bender and Joker share a voice actor * Hans betrayed the villains because Noob inspired him to * He is the third Penguins of Madagascar villain to appear and the second to reform * He seems to own a cellphone, as he wants to check his emails after leaving Hoboken * He calls Dr. Blowhole "Dr. Manmalfish" Gallery hans 1.png hans 2.png hans 3.png hans 4.png hans 5.png hans 6.png hans 7.png Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Roleplaying Category:Anti Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters hailing from The Penguins of Madgascar Universe Category:Characters who debuted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:True Neutral Category:Birds Category:Former members of Hunson Abadeer's Empire Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Uka Uka's forces Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Animals Category:Partner Category:The Membrane Elite Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Pawns Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Time Travelers Category:Bald Characters Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Dr. Weil's Victims Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:The V Team's allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by John DiMaggio Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Reformed Villains in The4everreival's Stories Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories